Misery
by Ries's Pieces
Summary: this is a gr8 story. u r gonna luv it.check it out and leave some review pleaze and thanx


Kelsey Ries

Kelsey Ries

Period 6

**MISERY**

There was a man named Paul who got into a car accident and broke both off is legs. Then an evil laugh with a "kind" heart found him and brought him back to her house. She fed him and kept him and cared for his medical injuries kindly. She gave him pain medicine every day. Paul was a writer of a book series called misery. They were great books that brought in a lot of money and they were meant to scare people in a fantasy type setting. This woman who toke him in loved these books and there for made Paul let her read the only copy of the new version of misery. She HATED it so she forced him to burn it. She bought him a typewriter and some paper so he could write a new book - one that would make her happy. After a month or so went by people were still wondering what happened to Paul. Then the Sherriff and a close friend of Paul named Emma went to see what was the matter. This is the real story begins!

As Emma and the Sherriff knocked don the large front wooden door she opened the door with quit a shock for she was headed out of her country house for something. She just needed to run into town like you or I would.

The Sheriff asked "hey, you wouldn't by any chance now any thing about what happened to Paul would you? He has been missing for some time and everyone seems to be really worried with him beinga popular book writer and all!"

"Why no I haven't a clue. I have been worried for so long though. I really do hope that he is ok. I'm one of him biggest fans and I have all of his books. If he dies I am going to take over what he did and write the rest of the misery series." the woman responded. (She was kind looking with plain hair and a chubbier face. She looked like she would be living a normal life but we know better!)

"Do you mind if we come in?"

"No, No come right in - I have nothing to hide." she said with a bit of a laugh in her voice.

"Do you care if we ask you a couple of questions" Asked Emma in a questioning voice." Oh and by the way I am the Sherriffs' assistant just incase you were curious. I know how people get sometimes when they may be releasing personal information and they don't know what hands it might be in. you have no need to worry for whatever you tell me will stay confidential in the American legal system. So if you would please answer the following questions it would be most appreciated.

"No, I don't mind go right ahead and ask me anything you want. I have nothing at all to hide; it's just me and my pig misery here living the same old life we have had for years."

"Ok then. Do you have a reason that you live way out here in the woods? I mean it really is back a ways behind the town and during harsh weather like we have been having anything is possible.

"Yes it is quit a ways from town but I like my privacy."

"Well if that was all I guess we will just be getting out of your hair. I am guessing you have work to do being the busy woman that you seem to be these days. I hardly ever see you any more."

"I know but well sometimes time seems to fly when you reach for the moon and the stars if you know what I mean but certainly do believe that there are some things that need attending to something. Let me escort you out then"

"Alright then we will be out of here then and Good bye Mrs. Wilks. Have a nice night" they both said almost at the same time as they were headed out the door with the Sheriffs big cowboy hat that he wore to work everyday leading the way.

"Good bye and have a safe trip." She yelled back to them almost so kind hearted it seemed fake.

"There was a sudden crash and the Sherriff and Emma went dashing back into the small country cottage. they were both very alarmed!

"Annie … Annie …"

"Mrs. Wilks are you alright please answer"

"No down here I need help" Paul screamed from his current immobile place."

"Paul is that you?" Emma yelled

"HELP ME, HELP ME"

"Ok hold on" as Emma opened the door there was a loud gun shoot and Emma fell to the ground. She was shot in the chest and died just like that.

"Aha yelled a voice" and there was another shot. This one in the leg by the Sherriff and Mrs. Wilks fell as well. They got Paul out and all of the sudden Mrs. Wilks jumped on him.

"Quick help me help me." Paul screamed loudly

"Annie stabbed Paul and he died very quickly for he was losing so much blood. Then she turned to the Sherriff and in the last once of power she missed and stabbed herself by mistake. It was a truly horrible sight and the blood around the perimeter was astonishing. The sheriff wanted to look away but the truth was indescribable. The Sherriff now has three dead people on his hand and two of the three died wrongfully. Annie Wilks was a murderer and now she had truly driven herself mad. So mad that she had finally ended her own life and two others. Was this a good third or is it not no matter how horrible the sight. Now the only person left that knows the true story of this dreaded tale is the sheriff who went crazy shortly after this horrible fate!

Thanxs 4 readin'


End file.
